


Switch

by RRGrokesyn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRGrokesyn/pseuds/RRGrokesyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or alternatively, the strange case of Dr. Jemma Simmons and Ms. Elizabeth Grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dr. Simmons and Ms. Grey

**Author's Note:**

> (Little) Preface  
> This hit me hard (not like a wrecking ball, don’t worry) when I was half asleep tonight – apparently my brain thinks my seven chapter long (and counting!) porn without plot Skimmons fic isn’t enough Skimmons – and isn’t enough porn. So here I am, drafting a much shorter, even less plottier porn.  
> This one has its roots in a Milo Manara comic, named “Click”; if you fancy PWPs, go for it, it’s exceptionally drawn, funny and quite sexy. Mostly straight, though (I feel obliged to make this warning). This is a spin on that idea – if you know the comic, you'll probably be a bit at home with it (and a bit confused, since not everything is from there)
> 
> Warnings and disclaimers  
> The write then verify system of the other fic is working surprisingly well. Reasons:  
> 1\. I got to chapter seven, which only happened once in my life;  
> 2\. I got there within fifteen days;  
> 3\. I have the perspective to finish it!  
> 4\. I’m not dreading working on chapters! And it doesn’t take forever to write a chapter.  
> It’s like writing nirvana! Seriously, this is the best thing that happened to my writing. I haven’t got to the polish part of it yet, so I’m not sure how it’ll go… I’m hoping for the best, as usual :)
> 
> The preface warned you (quite a lot), but let’s do an official warning: this is a lesbian story, with tons of sex in it – if you’re bothered by either, go do something else, for the sake of both of us :) Those who continue are at the peril of lesbian sex – ha!
> 
> I do not own Click, Agents of SHIELD or any of its characters. A shame – if I did, Skye would lose no time with handsome-yet-boring Ward. And Fitz wouldn’t fall in love with Simmons (oldest cliche in the book, irritated the hell out of me – the scene was beautiful, though, kudos to both Elizabeth and Iain for absolutely nailing it).

It’s no secret that Skye has unstable sleep. Countless times the girl stood up from her bed and roamed aimlessly through the Bus. Often, it was eventless. Sometimes, she’d run into Simmons, who’s entranced by whatever experiment she’s working on. The scene usually went pretty much the same: Skye would almost sneak into the lab to see the girl bent over a microscope or – if Skye’s terribly unlucky – a dead animal torn apart.

Argh, disgusting.

Usually Simmons would take a while to notice Skye there (Skye has a running record of impressive twenty minutes for that!), then would jump out of her skin, exclaim ‘Skye!’, ramble something about almost ruining her experiment (though it never actually happened), and ask ‘what are you doing here?’, then saying she has to get back to work – after the first time, it changed a bit: she started following the question with ‘oh, insomnia, right’. People like Simmons are so predictable Skye wonders if they ever deviate from the mental script they settle on – Fitz is the same, but then again, they’re almost the same person, so it kind of doesn’t count.

Today’s round started like nothing special. The silence dominated the atmosphere, there was light from the lab. Skye readies her chronometer to try and establish a new record, while approaching slowly.

Wait. There’s noises coming from the lab. Noises that sound almost like… moans.

Jemma Simmons having sex with someone? No freaking way! Simmons doesn’t have sex, she’s scripted not to, right? Or have she fooled us all? Skye crouches in the dark and tries to make out the noises. Ugh, too far. She nears, still in the dark. Now she can hear it clearly: Simmons’ moaning – rather sexily – and she seems to be alone, or having sex with the world’s quietest partner. Speaking of which, Skye never thought about the other girl’s preferences… nah, that’s a total lie: she did, but she concluded she was too geeky to be sexual in any form (it was too bad, because Skye found the girl quite attractive). Well, never mind that conclusion.

The curiosity was stronger than the decency, or plain common sense, so she approached the glass door carefully, and took a peek. Yes, Simmons was… alone. Possibly she also thought she’d remain alone, because she was a tad too comfortable to be expecting anyone. She was lying on a table, fully clothed – polo, skirt and chucks (so Simmons) – except for her knickers, which were tossed to the end of the same table. She had one of her hands up her skirt and it really seemed to be doing wonders, judging by the moans. The other was on her breast, exposed by the raised shirt. She had her eyes closed and her hair loose. Skye took in the scene for a while – she never thought she’d say this but Simmons looked sexy as fuck.

Now don’t get the girl wrong – attractive is one thing, sexy is other; sometimes they intersect (Natalie Dormer, anyone?), but she didn’t think it was Simmons case. Wrong, again.

All right, let’s not interrupt the girl, shall we? She’s having her fun, alone, not the most proper place, but’s fair – people can get horny in a lab (especially Simmons…) and yeah. So back to bed.

“I know you’re there, Skye.” Jemma called, making Skye froze. Fuck. That was quick – she couldn’t even start the timer. “I know you were watching too.” she continued. Simmons voice was sultry, almost a purr. “Are you really going to leave without offering any help?”

There are few times when Skye doesn’t know what to say – this was one of them. She turned, looked at the girl, who didn’t even bother to move her hand from her skirt, just the other one, which she provocatively made a very slow ‘come here’ motion with two fingers. Oh, Skye knew exactly where she wanted to make this motion; just thinking of it made her bite her lower lip. You have no idea what you’re in for, Jemma Simmons.

She climbed on the table and straddled Simmons, whose eyes glowed at her unrecognisably, and irresistibly. Like she was the predator, and got exactly what she wanted. She grabbed Simmons neck rather aggressively, and pulled her up for a kiss. An almost violent kiss, where bites were more frequent than caresses; which included some hair pulling and back scratching; where marking the other was as important as pleasuring them.

With swollen lips and panting, the two girls broke the kiss, and it wasn’t long until Skye proceeded with the savagery, by sucking into Simmons flesh, near her collarbone, until it was bright red, and sure to become purple the next day. Meanwhile, her hands roamed through the girls thighs, just for the kicks – Skye wasn’t one to hurry things, but she surely was one to wait for begging.

That was the plan – until she felt that the girl was dripping on the table. Yes, as in, forming a puddle. In this case, fuck waiting.

“My, my, aren’t you a naughty girl!” Skye purred, while rubbing two fingers against the girl’s pussy. She then brought them near her mouth, made the same ‘come here’ and licked them clean. “A great tasting naughty girl, actually.”

Simmons bit her lower lip so hard Skye thought it’d start bleeding. That’s the cue – Skye started with two fingers, combining (rather skilfully) the ‘come here’ and the usual in and out. Once again, almost violently. Not that Simmons seemed to mind, though. Her moans were intensified, and she looked at Skye in a devilish way she wouldn’t forget in this life.

“Can’t you do better than that?” Simmons asked, then licked her lips.

Skye’s reflex was to slap her across the face. “Quiet.” she growled. Simmons looked at her incredulously, but then smirked.

“Yes, ma’m.”

As her arm got tired, she put a third finger and used her thumb to caress the girl’s clitoris – she then applied more force, steadily and soon the girl released the breathy moan Skye was waiting for.

What Skye did not predict at all was that, a couple of minutes after it, Simmons would pass out completely.

“Simmons?” Skye was still recovering her arm’s strength, so she just tapped lightly on the girl’s cheek, “Simmons?” she repeated in a sing-a-long voice. Damn it! “Simmons, you’re freaking me out, wake up!”

Nothing. All right, check pulse: seems fine; breathing: seems fine… cool, so she’s alive (it would be a glorious death, though). Skye got off the table and looked at the situation – she better do something. First, clean up the mess they made on the table. (Simmons’ fault, she’d never seen someone make a fucking puddle.) Second, dissipate the sex scent. (Very pleasant, but very hard to explain to Fitz, who’d probably use the lab the next day.) Third, take Simmons and her knickers to her bedroom. Ugh, Simmons, you weigh more than you look! Skye almost gave up mid way but leaving a passed out girl who’s not wearing underwear, in the middle of any place is not cool. She placed Simmons and her underwear on Simmons’ bed. In that exact moment, Simmons woke up.

“Skye? What are you doing here?” she was frowning in confusion.

“Oh, thank goodness! Fuck, Simmons, you scared the living hell out of me when you passed out.”

“I passed out?”

“Yeah… after we had sex; you came, then you passed out.” Skye stated matter-of-factly, but Simmons didn’t think it was so trivial. She gasped so audibly she almost choked. Her expression spelled out how terrified she was.

“What?” Simmons asked stupidly, after a while.

“You don’t remember? It was like, ten minutes ago.” Skye frowned.

“No!”

“Oh… that’s weird, you seemed very awake; and very willing…” Skye then trailed off. Simmons blushed furiously.

“Last thing I remember I was in the lab running an experiment on a serum. Then I woke up here.”

“Okay… that kind of sucks, because I kind of enjoyed it. A lot.” Skye pouted. “Well, yeah, I’m sorry for that, and for any hurt tomorrow. So yeah, good night, Simmons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who aren't familiar with the interwebs and all its cultural usefulness, the "Grey" is a reference to porn star Sasha Grey :)
> 
> Right, so I like this idea (I have a path for it in my head), but please let me know if so far, so good - I confess I wrote this in a hurry (three in the morning ideas are tough, people!) and it probably isn't state of the art. Anyway, any criticism is very welcome - please do remember that I'll finish the story first then revise things (unless you convince me to take a completely different path - then yeah, scraping is necessary).
> 
> Cheers!


	2. Mad Scientist

Simmons looked in the mirror the next morning, impressed with the huge bruise near her collarbone – apparently Skye wasn’t kidding about the sex part. The hickey wasn’t the only symptom: she woke up feeling a steady, dim pain on her entrance. Not only she had sex with Skye the day before, she had rough sex. Also, she could swear her left cheek was rosier than the other one, but she didn’t even want to go there.

“Simmons,” she heard Fitz calling, but when she thought about hiding the exposed flesh, it was too late, “is that a hickey?” he asked, pointing to where she was looking in the mirror.

“Fitz! Oh, dear, knock next time, please.” she jerked her hand off her collar and turned impossibly quick.

“Why, so you can hide your hickey from me? When did you get that?” Fitz continued incredulously with the jealousy attack Simmons didn’t want to hear.

“It’s not a hickey!” she says as she did the head bowing and the eyebrows thing, both which Fitz knew all too well.

“Simmons, may I remind you, you’re not the world’s most brilliant liar.”

“It might be a hickey – I don’t know, okay?” she stated, her voice irregularly changing pitch.

“You don’t know…” he repeated slowly, trying to fathom.

“It probably is one.” and she bit her lip, “but I don’t remember how I got it – I woke up with it.”

Fitz frowned profusely. “So you’re saying you sleepwalked and snogged someone while at it.”

“It sounds terrible when you put it that way, but yes.” she said, trying to deviate from the fact that she knew it wasn’t just snogging. “I really don’t want to think about this right now. Shall we just… drop it?” she pleaded, then started walking towards the lab.

“Are you kidding? Don’t you want to know who…”

“Fitz!” she turned to face him before he made major damage with his words. “No, I don’t. I’m already embarrassed with this, I’m not sure I want to think about it anymore.”

“Not even study your sleepwalking patterns? It must be fascinating!”

“Fitz!”

“Okay, sorry. Let’s get to work.”

They crossed the lab’s glass door and the lab looks odd. For starters, the big table in the centre was clean and polished. The mere thought of why made Simmons blush.

Sure enough, Fitz also noticed. “Did you clean the lab yesterday?”

She merely smiled at him, nodded and got back to her bench.

She waiting some time for Fitz to forget all of the morning dialogue – about an hour seemed just fine – and she got an erlenmeyer from a locked drawer, which contained a green, translucent liquid, which was just by the syringe she used to apply a dose of it last night. A prefrontal cortex inhibitor, one she’s been perfecting the formula in secret for a couple of months.

Apparently, it worked, despite the lack of memory side effects.

Which meant she overlooked the prefrontal cortex’s role in short term memory, besides its self control functions. She frowned – how would she fix that? She decided to test a half dose for the night, so she could see if the effects of the serum would still impact her restraint without making her memory suffer so much.

She snapped out of her train of science thoughts when she heard someone lurking behind her, for the second time in that day. “Fitz, ah! What’s got into you today?” she said without turning, trying to hide her nervousness. She then looked behind her – not Fitz.

“Hi.” Skye smiled back at her lamely.

A huge feeling of guilt occupied Jemma’s brain. Technically, she was responsible for what happened the night before, but she surely didn’t expect it would turn out that way. “Skye, this is really not a good moment, I’m–”

“Working, I can see that. It’s fine, I just came here to check on you. Seems you’re fine, so I might as well get going.” Skye said, uneasy.

Skye wasn’t dumb – at all. Something was up. She decided to keep an eye on Simmons – she feared the consequences if she didn’t. She hacked the Bus surveillance system (who was the incompetent that put it together? It only took her fifteen minutes! C’mon, people, SHIELD is supposed to be a top secret organisation, therefore super secure!) and set her laptop to record the lab activities.

During the afternoon, Skye noticed she acted overly suspicious when it came to the green liquid she was working on before. She hid it from Fitz a couple of times – yes, Fitz, her inseparable best friend and confidant. Near midnight, Fitz went to sleep and Jemma was left alone in the lab. She took the flask from the drawer again, with a syringe. She measured the liquid carefully and, to Skye’s absolute horror, injected in her left arm. She felt divided, at that point: should she go confront Simmons about that nonsense, or should she just watch and understand the effects. 

Shock and curiously weighted more this time, so she remained on her chair, eyes intent on the monitor – Jemma was observing her watch, and nothing happened. Five minutes went by, Jemma still seemed like the asexual geek Skye knew and loved. When it reached the mark of ten, something changed: Jemma seemed nervous, she was breathing with her mouth partially opened, she was biting her lip very often. It was like she was preying on something, but Skye had yet to figure out what.

She watched Simmons undo the two first buttons of her shirt and it all clicked – the green thing made Simmons into that vixen Skye met (rather well) the night before in the lab. So Simmons did that on purpose? Skye was taken aback, to say the least.

“Agent Simmons.” she heard Ward’s deep voice through her headphones. She froze as she realised Simmons might jump his bones any second.

Ew.

“Agent Ward.” she greeted and brought a hand to her collarbone.

“You should go to sleep – Agent Fitz expressed concern about your sleeping habits lately.”

“Did he? I will reassure him it’s nothing to worry about. Thanks for the info, Agent Ward, good night.” and she walked past him to exit the lab, slowly, hips swaying hypnotically. Skye had a fit of laughter when she realised that even made-of-stone Ward was checking her out. He then seemed confused, but Skye couldn’t really blame him: he probably shared the opinion that ‘Simmons’ was marked as antonym of ‘vixen’ in the dictionary, so it was rather perplexing seeing them coexist, especially so… effectively.

With Simmons out of the lab, Skye had to track her through the Bus’ CCTV. And there she was, walking towards her own pod, or at least it seemed. Minutes later, Skye heard a knock. Perhaps she was wrong – she closed her laptop (always does, prevents awkward explanations) and opened the door quietly.

It was Ward – she couldn’t say she wasn’t a bit disappointed.

“Do you think Simmons is acting weird? he frowned and crossed his arms.

“Define weird…” she said. Silence. “Ward!” and he looked up, and Skye knew that it was because he was trying to craft a way to avoid saying that Simmons kind of oozed sex when he ran into her.

“I don’t know, there’s a different vibe around her.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” she raised her shoulders for emphasis. “You should ask her. Tomorrow. Now she’s probably asleep.”

“She isn’t, I just ran into her at the lab.” he stated. Skye got a little worried that Ward would confront Simmons and something that she didn’t want to picture very much would happen.

“Well, if you insist, I can go talk to her. You know you’re not exactly her favourite person, so I find it hard for you to get something out of her.” she offered. ‘Please don’t even try to get something out of her’ Skye’s possessiveness yelled from the back of her mind.

“Thanks,” and he did that thing where he almost smiles (Skye’s got to admit, he looked very hot while doing that), “and good night.”

Now she had to go check on Simmons – oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Nobody expects Simmons being naughty by choice! (and the Spanish Inquisition, whose chief weapon is surprise!) Anyway, if I was a bit stronger on the stomach side, I'd make Simmons interact sexually with Ward (if you guys read the original Click, you possibly expected that), but no, that felt wrong. Since the potion is just a prefrontal cortex inhibitor (self-control and short term memory, for the purposes of this story), I was quick to make her gay and down to her very core not want to have sex with Ward :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed - please leave your thoughts in the comments, I love to hear them all, whether they're just musings about the characters (and the lack of plot), or a shoot down of my very core as a writer :) I might not agree, but I'll read, consider and reply.
> 
> See you next time, in a chapter that'll probably be named "Simmons' bad girl's shenanigans" :D


	3. Simmons' bad girl shenanigans

Check up on Simmons – as if it was going to be just that… Skye walked towards the girl’s pod nervously; not that she would admit that, she’s Skye, and Skye is never nervous, or worried. She approached the door, already able to hear the faint moans coming from the inside. Deja vu, anyone? ‘Well, here goes nothing’ Skye thought. Knock, knock.

Skye concentrated to try to figure out what was happening inside: she heard the sheets rustling, a quiet thump and light steps, which seemed to take a long, long time. Skye focused on breathing (it’s somewhat important, they say).

“Skye.” she opened the door slightly, mostly standing behind it. Simmons’ hair was chaotic, she was still trying to regain control of her breath, her cheeks were flustered and her first couple of buttons were undone. Skye gave her a knowing smile.

“Can I come in?” Skye asked. Simmons bit her lower lip.

“Not the best time. I’m in the middle of… something.”

“Are you alone?” Skye arched her eyebrows and the strange possessiveness came over, again.

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” Simmons replied matter-of-factly. Skye chuckled silently a couple of times, which made the other girl move her gaze to the floor – what? That’s not what she was expecting…

“I kind of really need to talk to you. It’s important.” she gave Jemma an almost pout, and the girl finally allowed her inside, noticeably nervous. “You might want to put your pyjama pants back on, too” she was about to make a joke along the lines of ‘not that it makes any difference, since I’ve seen all of it before’, but Jemma seemed distressed, so she decided against it. She then resisted watching the girl get dressed hurriedly. (Only took a tiny peek, hardly counts!)

“So…” Skye started, “what’s up with you these days? You’re acting weird – even Ward noticed.” Simmons was alarmed by the claim; even Ward? What had she done to him? Oh, gosh, she didn’t want to think about it. She shifted her eyes nervously as she thought of the possibility, but Skye caught on, “Ward came to ask me if I notice a different vibe around you, in case you’re wondering, so I don’t think you did something to him you should be ashamed of” – key part: to him.

“It’s nothing to worry about” Simmons eyed the girl sheepishly, “I’m fine”

“Are we doing this thing where we pretend last night never happened?” Skye asked with a hint of irritation. Simmons inhaled sharply. “Why?”

“It was a mistake, okay? I’m sorry.” Simmons sounded beyond guilty and Skye’s heart broke a little hearing it. Maybe a bit more than a little. Skye couldn’t hide the disappointment, and she noticed Simmons getting apologetic for it – it was written all over her face. “It’s not that –” the girl started what seemed like a long babble.

“It’s fine, you don’t need to explain.” Skye said with a lump on her throat, “but I want to hear the truth about what happened. The whole truth.”

Simmons couldn’t get over the fact of how intimidating Skye looked – usually the girl was all laid back, but this time she was intensely staring at Simmons, as if she was trying to make it clear that an attempt at lying wasn’t acceptable (no matter how humorous Simmons would make it). “Very well…” Simmons finally said, defeated, “I’ve been conducting an… experiment,” Skye raised a single eyebrow, a silent enquiry about the details, “on self control. I developed this serum that supposedly blocks interferences from the prefrontal cortex, and I started testing it yesterday.”

“That’s what the green thing is!” Skye exclaimed in a lightbulb moment.

“Yes. Wait, how did you…”

“I paid you a visit in the lab today – in case you don’t remember.” Skye smiled mockingly, not bothering with Simmons’ reaction to the joke. “You had a flask with a green liquid in your hands.” Simmons was about to take the answer for granted, but then she thought it carefully.

“I work with flasks all the time, Skye, it’s not that obvious how you know the green one is the serum.” Simmons looked at her incredulously and Skye sighed.

“I kind of hate how smart you are, sometimes.” she pouted adorably, and put her puppy eyes on, “I was sort of spying on you… all afternoon. I thought you looked sneaky with the flask when I went by.”

Simmons gasped and her mouth stood open until she could come up with a good answer. “That’s… rude!” that’s not a good answer, but she decided to say it anyway, since it was the only thought roaming through her head after a few seconds.

“Hey, I’m sorry I couldn’t get over your little personality split yesterday!” she said, louder than planned.

“Sh! Nobody except for you knows about that!” Simmons was right, but it irritated Skye the fact that she pointed it out. “I told you it was a mistake.”

“Why was it a mistake?” Skye finally worded the question that’s been bothering her. Jemma didn’t know the answer, so she rambled instead.

“When I gave myself a dose, I wasn’t expecting to sleep with anyone. It indicates that clearly my formula has some unintended side effects, because giving up self control doesn’t make people extremely aroused alone… it shouldn’t, at least – it’d mean I’m repressing a lot of sexual tension…” she trailed off when she remembered Skye was still there, watching amused, “I mean, I don’t think I’m harbouring sexual desires for you, specifically, or sexual desires at all. I think the serum triggers the area of the brain associated with arousal too.”

Simmons trying to patch it, and blushing profusely in the process, was almost as good as she trying to lie.

“I get it.” Skye was fighting a smirk for the last minutes, unsuccessfully, “well, I guess there’s only one way to find out.”

“I’m not following.” Simmons said as she squinted her eyes.

“I volunteer to be part in your bad girl’s shenanigans.” Skye opened a full grin as Simmons’ face contorted in terror.

“What? No! Absolutely not!” Simmons was even shaking a bit.

“Why not? It’s the perfect way of finding out if the horny effect is specifically for you or not!” Simmons had to agree, but something about finding out she repressed that much sexual tension unnerved her.

“Skye, what if it does trigger sexual excitement? Have you thought this through?” she argued in a high pitched voice that didn’t do a thing to hide her unwillingness.

“I can take care of myself, and you probably can too.” again, the itch to make a joke was almost stronger than her, but no, Simmons would go nuts with it. Simmons thought for a minute or two (fact that was very obvious from her gaze on the floor, going around aimlessly).

“All right, let’s go to the lab.”

Simmons prepared the injection carefully, the same way she did in the afternoon. She took Skye’s arm gently and looked the girl while she pressed against the syringe. The way the scene felt was unfamiliar to Simmons, and she tried to avoid over analysing it, which didn’t work at first (it’s Simmons, after all, over analysing is completely ingrained in her). Maybe the possibility of her having the hots for Skye wasn’t so remote, after all, even though she never thought of it that way.

“I don’t feel any different.” Skye frowned and Simmons smiled in her typical I-know-better fashion.

“It takes 5 minutes and a half to have an effect on me, it should take about the same on you, roughing judging by your build. Now let’s go back.” Simmons dragged the girl by the wrist. She took Skye to her pod, and pulled her inside.

“Simmons, what are you doing? If I’m going to have an arousal attack, it’s better for me to be alone in my pod, right?” good point, Skye, good point. Simmons seemed to agree when her face had panic all written over it. She glanced at her watch.

“There’s not enough time. Besides, it’ll probably affect your memory too, so it’s better to have a witness.” now that’s the best bad excuse ever!

“But it I don’t have any self control and I become very horny, how do you plan on…” Skye stopped mid sentence because she felt terribly dizzy. Simmons voice was fading in and out, and she couldn’t pay attention anymore. She took a seat on Simmons’ bed – actually, she practically fell on it.

“Wow, that does give an interesting form of high.” she smirked, finally free from the initial symptoms.

“How do you feel?” Simmons grabbed her hand assuringly.

“Quite good.” she grinned and squeezed the girl’s hand lightly, “quite happy to be here with you.” Simmons was taken aback, but eventually smiled. “God, you’re beautiful” Skye said in a breath, pressed her eyebrows together and gave the girl a corner of the mouth smile.

Simmons frowned. Skye’s lack of self control was compliments? What?

“Thanks.” Simmons finally replied, fighting the blush it provoked.

“Is there something wrong?” Skye asked, reaching for the girl’s hair and intertwining her fingers in it, then running them gently through.

“It doesn’t make any sense!” she thought out loud.

“What doesn’t make any sense?” Skye asked, but Simmons ignored the girl and continued her train of thought.

“Why aren’t you jumping me now? It contradicts all my theories!” she kept on squinting her eyes at the floor and frown.

“Wow.” Skye’s eyes widen, but she smirked right after. “Well, I didn’t know that’s how you wanted to play it, but I’m game.” she rested her hand on Simmons’ cheek and kissed her, which took the girl completely by surprise, because she was still absorbed in her scientific musings. When she realised what was happening, all her formula thoughts fell on the floor, and the only thing she could think about was how good of a kisser Skye was.

Skye had her hand gently pulling the hairs of the nape of her neck, which gave her chills. She’d set up a very rhythmic pace that felt so comforting and so erotic at the same time – it made Jemma kiss her back desperately. Skye’s free hand roamed her side, and finally went under her shirt, to her lower back. Skye pulled her closer and leant in, gently pushing Simmons to lay on the bed. Simmons, in turn, complied – gladly.

Everything about the moment built haze: the way their breasts and bellies touched, with only thin fabrics to separate; the way weight of the girl fell on top of her; the way she was still caressing her hair in this hypnotic motion… Simmons wasn’t thinking straight anymore, she very much wanted to give in.

When Skye moved her focus of attention to Simmons’ neck, sucking gently the sides, and near her earlobe, Jemma bit her lip – she was sure she was so wet, and so willing that she was almost urging Skye to move a bit faster. Or maybe a lot faster.

“Skye, please stop torturing me.”

Skye locked her eyes with Jemma, amused grin plastered. “Naughty girl, aren’t you? What do you want me to do to you, then, Jemma?” it was a little detail, but hearing Skye called her by her first name – a very rare event – was entrancing. Okay, so maybe she was indeed harbouring tons of sexual tension.

They stayed in this stare contest for minutes, Jemma very aware of her heavy breathing. Unfortunately, the time was enough to make her think clearly. Now she was embarrassed. Very, very embarrassed. 

“I think you should stop. And I should go to sleep, I have to work tomorrow.”

“You don’t think that.” Skye kissed the girl gently on the cheek, then moved to suck her earlobe. Jemma felt the arousal building quickly again. “I know you’re trying to pretend you’re a good girl, Jemma, but let’s face it: you’re not.” Skye whispered into her ear and Jemma arched her back, and threw her head back. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone – but I really want to see your bad girl side, again.” the breath in her ear, the words, Jemma didn’t know exactly what did it, but certainly the combination was more than sufficient to kickstart her arousal. She spun Skye and looked at her intently from her new on top position.

“Fine.”, she breathed loudly, “you wanted to be part of my bad girl shenanigans, didn’t you? Now let’s see if you can handle it.” and she roughly pulled the girl for another earth shattering kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so, so mean I stopped there. I'm sort of sorry, but then, I'm sort of not that sorry, because it was the perfect moment to end a chapter with this title. For those of you that are worried about fading to black, I can reassure you: I won't fade to black on this one (it's marked explicit for a reason). So yes: next chapter starts off with Simmons going all bad girl on Skye - yes! Dominant Simmons! -, and she goes bad girl on Skye all the bloody fucking way.
> 
> This is epically good, let me tell you, I'm beyond thrilled by where this story is going :D
> 
> I hope you share the feeling of enthusiasm about this part :D I also hope you liked my romantic start-of-sex-scene. I don't think I've written one of those for Skimmons, but I found the pacing so alluring, and the build up was a complete shift from what I do normally, so I'm happy with it, meaning those are going to appear more often, here and in "Jemma Simmons is not a Prude".
> 
> Please let me know what you guys thought so far (including how much you hate me for plugging the plug in the middle of THAT scene :D). I hope you all enjoyed a million - I did, a whole bloody lot (which was a surprise, I was terrified of writing this chapter before, I thought the confrontation was going to be long and boring and sexless - boo!).
> 
> Cheers, see you next time!


	4. I fucking love you, Jemma Simmons

Jemma broke the kiss and looked at Skye menacingly. It was official: any rational thought was stripped from the girl’s head – she was fully focused on how she could make Skye scream as loud as she could. She kissed the exposed skin near the collar of Skye’s blouse, skilfully undoing the top two buttons to expose Skye’s bra. She moved a hand to Skye’s hip, while the other pulled a loop of Skye’s jeans down. Meanwhile, her mouth was as busy as the hands, kissing the top of Skye’s left breast – an impressive multitasking, for sure.

The loop hand quickly moved to caress the skin under the rim of Skye’s trousers, back and forth until it stopped and undone the button. Jemma raised her head to spy on Skye’s reactions, very pleased that the girl was seemingly holding back the moans by biting her lower lip. She tangled her hand into that gorgeous hair and kissed Skye again, while she pulled the zipper down with her other hand. She broke the kiss, still keeping the girl close while she put a hand over Skye’s knickers. Skye’s breath became irregular, and all she could think about was how surprised she was with Jemma’s handling of the situation. She had to ask about that. Later.

“You’re just fucking kidding me, Jemma.” she breathed out as the girl held her close and caressed her knickers provocatively, not even bothering to reach deeper to feel the wetness between the other girl’s legs, “Please, no torture.”

“Why not? You seem to enjoy the idea.” Jemma smirked – yes, it happens once in a blue moon – and Skye was so surprised by the hotness of it her mouth gaped unconsciously.

“Not on me, though.” she half chuckled, half let irregular breaths out. She rose her hips, in an urge to make the girl continue. She didn’t, she just widen her smirk and carried on staring devilishly at Skye, positively driving the other girl crazy in the process.

“Oh, isn’t that cute? Well, you should have seen it coming, and you may want to think about that next time you’re about to pull it off on me.” Jemma had this way of sounding mean and sweet at the same time that was just not fair, it was even more maddening – somehow. She removed her hand from inside Skye’s trousers, evoking a groan from the girl. Then, she made it sort of worse by caressing Skye between her legs, with the two fingers she was planning to use later, through her jeans. It was unbearable.

“Please, Jemma…”

“You have to beg harder than that.” she continued the torture but she grew bored of the stare contest, so she lowered her mouth to Skye’s breast once again, licking the very limit of her bra. She released the girl’s hair and proceeded to get rid of the last done buttons; after that, she took a while to appreciate the girl’s flat stomach – with her mouth and tongue, like the smart girl she is.

“All right, you win – I beg of you, how many times you want, but please… fuck me, now.”

“That’s more like it.” Jemma’s smirk of satisfaction wasn’t lost to Skye. She arched her back and helped Jemma as she pulled the girl’s trousers off, and tossed them aside. In similar fashion, her knickers ended on the floor and Jemma finally grinned dangerously as she rubbed two fingers against the girl’s impossibly wet entrance. It didn’t take a second more for her to put them in. Skye moaned longly with the sensation, possibly a combination of all the moans she was holding back. Jemma started caressing her G-spot slowly, pleased to see the allegedly bad girl all melted on her bed, totally submitted to her. She started rocking harder – the moans became louder, deeper. And harder, still – Skye wasn’t even looking at her anymore, she had her eyes closed and was so enveloped in the haze that she didn’t bother hiding how much she was liking it, or how much she wanted Jemma to carry on.

“Please, fuck me harder, Jemma.” she exhaled, eyes completely out of focus, and feeling the orgasm approaching. Given the helplessness of the girl, Jemma didn’t argue, she was very glad to oblige, putting a third finger inside her in the process. Jemma pulled Skye close as she felt the girl very close to coming – she started a deep kiss and pounded harder and harder, until Skye’s inner muscles inevitably squeezed her fingers and the girl relaxed entirely in her arms. Jemma removed her fingers and licked her hand clean carefully. Skye just kept her eyes open lazily, taking in the scene.

When the girl was done, Skye couldn’t resist, “You’re impossibly sexy.” she exclaimed in defeat, feeling her arousal build up again, even though she wasn’t nearly recovered from last orgasm.

“You have no idea, but help me with these clothes and I’ll show you.” cocky Jemma too? How many things can you learn about a person in one night? With these words, Skye was surprised to see her exhaustion disappearing in a blink, she kneeled near Jemma and quickly the girl’s shirt joined Skye’s trousers on the floor. Skye didn’t bother with the girl’s loose pyjama trousers – she was craving to feel the girl’s arousal in her hand, so she just pushed her knickers aside and pushed her fingers rather aggressively. Jemma made a face.

“Uh, sorry – still hurts from last night?”

“It does – you weren’t exactly delicate”

“It’s very hard to be, when the person you’re fucking is so fucking sexy.” Jemma grinned adorably and Skye started her movements again slower, building up and trying to spare the girl’s entrance. It didn’t take long until Jemma was moaning irresistibly, in a different way than the previous day – this time it felt so real, so authentic, that Skye was mesmerised by all of it. The situation was so beyond her wildest dreams, yet so completely blew them out of the water. She then pulled Jemma for a kiss. A passionate, intense one. One that had the right pace, the right amount of biting, of tongue, of caresses. One that had the right everything.

One that felt perfect.

“I fucking love you, Jemma Simmons.” she blurted as the girl climaxed on her hand. Love? What? Jemma’s eyes widened and her mind raced in search for a reply to that. It can’t be! That’s… then Skye passed out.

“Oh, my God!” Jemma was dragged out of her haze. She remembered Skye saying she freaked out when Jemma passed out on her – no wonder, especially right after that. She repositioned the girl’s body, so she wouldn’t get any muscle pains, and then spooned her from behind.

She woke up half an hour later, with a rather violent jerk from Skye.

“Fuck!” she dragged the sheets to cover her very naked form – not that it was of any use, Jemma had already seen it all. “Simmons, what happened?”,back to Simmons… that made her heart sink a little. Everything because of the damn serum. 

“Care to take a guess?” she smiled bitterly, courtesy of the previous realisation, and raised her eyebrows slightly.

“Oh, wow, I’m so sorry. I guess you were right, then. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” her concern was adorable, it made Jemma’s bitter smile turn into an actual one.

“I’m fine. You didn’t hurt me, don’t worry.”

“Was I good?” a cocky grin and a wink accompanied the question. That’s more like you, Skye.

“Surprisingly, yes.” she nodded, and smirked a bit, carefully choosing the words so Skye wouldn’t get too conceited. (Jemma didn’t want to know if that was even possible, actually).

“Surprisingly? That’s such a mean thing to say!” her mock hurt made Jemma laugh, “anyway, I better get dressed and go back to my pod.” she bobbed her head and pursed her lips. In turn, Jemma watched her retrieve her clothes from the floor, the sadness getting more and more overwhelming. When the girl was fully clothed and about to reach for the door, Jemma grabbed her arm.

“No… stay,” she pressed her eyebrows together, looking like a lost Brit pup, “please” 

Skye frowned. “Why?”

Again, Jemma didn’t know the answer and, in truth, she was torn between telling Skye what she said – frankly, she didn’t have a clue about what the reaction might look like –, and living with the knowledge that the girl she recently discovered she really enjoyed having sex with loved her. Loved. And she didn’t know what she felt, so that would mean Jemma was leading her on – a very arsehole-ish thing to do.

“Cuddling with you is good.” she finally replied, crinkling her nose in an embarrassed smile. Skye noticed there was something else to it, but the day offered way too much twist and turns, so she thought giving it a rest, and taking the opportunity to snuggle with Jemma, to be the wise choice.

Snuggle with Jemma – that sounded awfully good. It didn’t sound as good as it actually was, though. When Skye laid down beside her, pressed her stomach against the girl’s lower back, and wrapped her arm around the girl’s own belly, she felt fuzzy. She didn’t think too much about it, she only pressed a kiss against Jemma’s shoulder blade and snuck her nose into the girl’s soft hair.

Impressively, she woke up in a very similar position, with Jemma smiling sadly at her. She blinked a few times to try and get her eyes fully opened.

“What’s up?” she finally asked. Jemma smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

“You look moody when you’re sleeping, it’s a tad funny.”

“Moody?” Skye asked and Jemma laughed.

“Yes, you get all frowny, with your nose crinkled.”

“Even my sleeping self is not pleased to not know what happened yesterday.” she nodded in emphasis. Jemma’s smile faltered and she looked down, which obviously meant something was up. “seriously, what happened?” Skye, noticing the reaction, straightened up a bit too.

“You tell me first, then.” Jemma pursed her lip.

“If I knew, I would, of course.” Skye raised her palms a bit in protest.

“About two nights ago – you never did.” Jemma looked deadly serious.

“We had sex! I already said that, by the way.” Skye was growing irritated, mostly because she felt in her gut Jemma was hiding something important from her.

“When you it to that level of detail, the same can be said from yesterday’s night, you know?” Jemma said indignantly.

“You want the nitty gritty details, then?” Skye copied Jemma’s serious face.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure? I have the feeling you’re not going to be a fan of them.”

“It’s a self-control serum, Skye – whatever I did, I’ve been repressing for some time, so I don’t expect to handle it well when I know about it.”

“Wait, wait… what about the arousal part?” oh, no, Jemma bit her lip nervously. She realised she should’ve done it figuratively instead. Skye gaped at the girl, “You mean I wasn’t super horny and jumped you?” Jemma shook her head, “and you actually wanted to have sex with me.”

“Skye! It’s not like I was going to let you rape me just because you volunteered to help me with an experiment! Of course I wanted it.” Skye blushed faintly, for the first time ever, at least in front of Jemma.

“Then what are you so afraid of telling me? We’re good –”

“You also told me you love me.” she interrupted the girl.

“I did what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing that sex scene - those two have so much chemistry (in their current spawns) and it was such a great flow. I'm even a bit proud!
> 
> The morning after was easier than I expected, too :) I loved the dialogue and Skye being very sensitive and respectful (more than in Not a Prude, of course, but that isn't hard)' both made it delightful to write.
> 
> Hope this update was soon enough - I had a turbulent week, so I couldn't get anything in sooner –, thanks for the comments and for the kudos, as usual! Cheers and see you guys next time!


	5. Denial is so inconvenient

“You told me you love me. I believe ‘I fucking love you, Jemma Simmons’ were the exact words.” Jemma repeated.

“Oh.” came Skye’s stupid reply. And silence. A very… long… moment… of silence. “This can’t be true. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I really like you as a person, but it’s not like that.” Skye stumbled upon her words, making Simmons believe her even less. It was clear to Simmons, though, that both of them were not ready for this new factor in the equation – so Skye’s incredulity was actually welcomed, since it didn’t force her to assess her own feelings right now.

“Technically, there’s chance of the side effects include a high exacerbation of the repressed behaviour, a bit like alcohol.” she complemented Skye’s affirmation. The tiny little detail that she let out was that this chance was statistically irrelevant, and that the formula was engineered with that pre-requisite in mind. Yes, Simmons lied. And Skye was so glad about the new piece of information she didn’t pay attention to the obvious signs.

“Yeah, and drunk people love everyone.” she clapped her hands happily and smiled. “So it probably turns out you’re not a super slut as well” Skye stated in this lighthearted manner very typical to her. Simmons eyes widened.

“Skye!” she brought her index to her lips.

“I have to say that, even though your super slut side is fiction, I kind of really like it.” Skye finally smirked comfortably.

“Stop saying that!” Simmons said in disbelief.

“Super slut? Why?” Skye couldn’t hide the amused tone.

“Because it’s rude!” and super true. “Expressing sexuality shouldn’t be referred to in such derogatory terms. It is a motive for celebration.” she clearly switched to lecture mode, and Skye started, well, chuckling, because she always thought Simmons in lecture mode was a huge stereotype – the way she talks and gesticulates, for instance, is straight out of any movie that has a science geek.

“All right, all right, Ms. Sarkeesian, whatever you say.” she cut in. Simmons squinted her eyes a tad, “isn’t that her name?”

“Yes, and I clearly agree with her, despite your disregard for our opinions.” Simmons crossed her arms against her chest.

“I’m joking – it’s just that your reaction to the term is funny.” Simmons was about to lecture her on jokes perpetuating oppression, but Skye noticed the trend and continued before it was too late, “As I said before, if you had a super slut side, I’d be thrilled.” Skye bit her lower lip imagining it.

“Does it have to be a super slut side?”, she approached the girl slowly, and started caressing Skye’s collarbone. “Can’t it be a slightly slutty side?”, she got dangerously close to the girl, then planted a light kiss on her lips. Skye was mesmerised.

“I mean… that might do too…” Skye gagged – yes, Skye gags even less than Jemma smirks, but it happens sometimes. Simmons kissed the girl again, still softly, but a while longer. Skye pulled the girl close and started kissing her neck, making the girl moan quietly against her ear. The feeling of Simmons’ breath and the moan gave Skye goosebumps.

“Skye… we’re… late.” Jemma said in between moans, in the least firm way possible.

“Nobody cares.” she replied hoarsely. Simmons mustered some more willpower and untangled herself from Skye’s embrace.

“I do, do you want people to find out about my experiment, and all the confusion it provoked?” Simmons argued. Skye put on a sad face, but shook her head as well.

“Can we meet later? You know, for some really bad excuse for making out. I can ‘teach you about computers’, for example. All… about… computers.” she smirked. Simmons felt her breath becoming heavy, but then she remembered she had to hold her impulses, because that’d torpedo the excuse for Skye’s confession. She neared the girl and gave her a much chaster kiss than she actually wanted.

“Sure, I just wonder what will happen if people actually need my computer expertise.” she chuckled, and Skye mimicked.

“I guess I can teach you a thing or two.” she pulled the girl close and they kissed one final time before they had to go to do their respective jobs.

* * *

“Oh, goodness, Skye!” she moaned when the girl removed her shirt and started kissing her bare stomach. She was craving for it, it was eating her on the inside. Every kiss reminded her of the groundbreaking sex they had three days ago, the one Skye doesn’t remember, and how it felt amazing.

No. She couldn’t – she told herself.

Letting go meant Skye finding out the truth, which would be so much worse, so she grasped the last of her control. “Skye, we have to sleep” she tried to make her voice firmer.

“Please, Jemma, you’re driving me crazy with all this teasing.” Skye didn’t stop to look at the girl. She kept on kissing gently near the button of the girl’s jeans, waiting for any oscillation on her resolution to snap it open. Jemma took a discreet deep breath. Skye had absolute no idea about who was driving who crazy, and it was better this way.

“I’m sorry.” Jemma finally said when the girl gave up and was at her eye level in bed.

“It’s cool.” Skye let on a hint of a smile, “I don’t want to force things. It’s just that we started this all wrong, and I kind of did all that with you already, and it keeps coming back.” you have no idea, Skye, absolutely no idea.

“Are you talking about the night I don’t remember?” she raised one eyebrow and grinned slightly, “The one you never told me about.”

“You still want to hear it?” Skye caressed the girl’s hair, and Jemma couldn’t help but notice how lovestruck she was behaving, even though the girl didn’t notice herself.

“Why, yes!”

“Fine, then! Don’t say I never warned you, though.” and Skye started telling about Jemma masturbating on the lab’s table, then inviting Skye to help her, and finally coming on the girl’s hand. She purposefully skipped the slap part, she thought it was too much for innocent little Simmons.

“Happy now?”

“It isn’t my word of choice, no.” more like horny as fuck. Skye laughed, kissed the girl good night, then spooned her.

Simmons waited patiently until Skye displayed signs of sleep to start stroking herself. Oh, goodness, how she needed a fuck right now. She then had a perverse idea: she’d inject Skye with the serum, wake her up, fuck, then… oh, dear, this is absolutely horrible. It did cross her mind, though, way more than once.

She untangled from Skye’s embrace and got a bit of distance, so she could masturbate properly without risking anything – not that masturbating itself wasn’t a big risk, but she was way past the point where she’d consider this a problem. She’d imagine the sex she actually remembered with Skye, and how she desperately wanted it.

She remembered the masterful teasing the girl started, when she was still playing good girl, and the way she passionately kissed Jemma that first time, and that’s what actually made her give in. It all felt so… real. She stroked herself harder when she remembered how satisfying it was to tease Skye, and feel her so wet, so willingly out of her bad girl role.

Finally, she fingered herself thinking about Skye desperately helping her remove her clothes and fucking her so eagerly. Even the fact that she was so entranced by it that those words came out was alluring, and Jemma came. She looked at Skye and felt a pang of sadness.

She decided she’d do something about it, otherwise it’d hurt her relationship with Skye.

She got dressed and went to the lab, determined to figure out a solution. The sun rose and she was still at the whiteboard, scribbling furiously – she finally was able to prove what she feared the most: targeting self-control isolated was impossible. She frowned at the whiteboard, while checking her train of thought. No apparent mistakes. No mistakes.

Damn it.

Then, another solution came to mind. A much simpler one.

“Hey.” she smiled sweetly at Skye.

“Hey, how was work? When I woke up, you’d already gone to the lab, I was surprised. Everything okay?” she grabbed the girl by the waist and pulled her into a chaste kiss.

“I was working on the serum.”, she looked down, and Skye frowned, “I want to run a test on me, because I think I solved some of the side effects.”

“Jemma, no.” Skye seemed scared. “This thing had complicated our lives enough, don’t you think?”

“It also brought us together on the first place.” truer words have never been spoken. “Listen, I develop this because I know how uptight I am, and I wanted to get rid of it – at least a little. It’s very frustrating, not being able to let go.” she spoke softly, and Skye couldn’t say no to it, because it seemed it was a rather painful issue for Jemma. She took a deep breath.

“Okay.” and Skye kissed the girl passionately, then watched the girl dose herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter left me surprisingly sad and I have no idea why - maybe Skye being protective then giving in is kind of sad, because she realises that letting go is a big issue for Jemma and she feels Jemma's pain from it.
> 
> This was a VERY tough chapter to write, by the way, but at least I know exactly where this is going from now on (something new and different for me!). Also, please criticise at will, I don't think it was my most brilliant chapter and I really wanted to sleep when it was only halfway through, so it might be completely off.
> 
> Lastly, because I had absolutely no idea where to take this after last chapter, I procrastinated so much I wrote a one-shot about procrastination, which I enjoyed a lot :) so there's this funny fact about this chapter.


	6. Truth or Dare

Months earlier.

“I’m not playing that!” Simmons insisted for what it seemed like the millionth time.

“C’mon, Simmons, it’ll be fun! We’ll take it easy on you!” Skye tugged her arm like a child stubbornly asking for a candy.

“Skye, no! I don’t like these kind of games!”

“Even Fitz is playing with us!”

“Perfect, then why do you need me for?”

“I want to drag truths out of you.” Skye replied with a devilish smile. “We have beer… I bought that one you love. The ginger ale.” she stated in a very sing song tone, and that got Simmons’ attention.

“I am not going to be bought with beer, Skye.” she said, but Skye could see right through it. She was one step closer.

“Fine, you boring… girl!” Skye exclaimed in a surprising lack of eloquence. “Sit on the sidelines and watch us have fun! And drink your favourite beer without you.” Skye jogged to the group in the common area and took a seat next to Fitz. Simmons joined, hesitantly, taking the chair on the far corner to herself, and sitting on the edge of it carefully.

“I’m starting!” Skye said loudly. “So Ward, truth or dare?” she smirked at his obvious eye roll.

“Dare.”

“Uh, courageous, aren’t we? Right! I dare you to sing a Taylor Swift song.” Skye couldn’t barely contain her laughter, and Fitz didn’t even try.

“I’m filming this! Sorry, Ward, you’re doomed, lad.” he hurried off, presumably to find a camera.

A song and hundreds of cracked windows and mirrors later… “that was priceless!”

“Just… don’t publish that. The Bus is top secret.” Ward tried to keep his face straight, but failed when, yet again, Skye burst out laughing. It died off and she looked at Simmons, who was in the corner with the cutest of smiles – a cross from amusement, surely, and what Skye imagined to be sympathy. She raised her eyes and met Skye’s. A jolt of embarrassment flushed her face and she looked away.

“So Fitz, your turn.”

“Skye, truth or dare?”

“Right, truth – because I’m not that good of a singer. Better than Ward, yes, but still not that good.” she chuckled, especially after earning a playful glare from Ward.

“So… what was the most difficult hack you’ve ever done?”

“Seriously? I feel like I’m at a job interview! C’mon, Fitz, I don’t need a couple of beers and peer pressure to tell you that! Be creative! Ask if I ever had a threesome, anal, fucked a girl… whatever!” Skye babbled, not looking at anywhere in particular. If she did, she wouldn’t have missed Simmons and Ward’s reactions to her suggestions.

“Well, have you?”

“Have I what?”

“Had sex with a girl.” he said it hesitantly, without much intent. She eyed him with satisfaction, and a mean smirk spread across her features.

“Well,” she started, finally breaking the unnerving eye contact. He then sneaked a peek not so discreetly at Simmons, which seemed to have her breath caught in her throat. “I had sex with a lot of girls. And with a lot of boys. I’m not a shy one, in case you couldn’t tell.” she complemented the already provocative phrasing with a little lick on her lower lip. Then she looked at Simmons, because she wouldn’t miss the opportunity of implicating the actual shy one.

Simmons was crimson. She was looking down, she lost control of her breathing, but she was far enough from people so no one could tell. Yet she felt exposed. She was already beyond embarrassed that she wouldn’t muster the courage to partake in the stupid game. With Skye’s statement, she was now officially ashamed at herself.

“And the threesomes?” Ward broke the somewhat tense silence.

“Ward, you’re supposed to give me a choice, not just ask things.”

“Like you’d pick dare.”

“I will, just because you dared me too.” she grinned, proud of her predictable word play.

“All right, I dare you to kiss May.” Ward grinned, and Skye’s own grin faltered in a second. Maybe less.

“What? Are you insane? We’re playing a game, not going into a suicidal mission!”

“It’s not that hard…” the been-there-done-that grin that he flashed was positively nauseating.

“Not cool to kiss ’n’ tell, Agent Ward. And no, I’m not doing it. ‘Cause, you know, I love life.”

“Told ya. Not brave enough to do a decent dare. All right, fine, kiss Simmons, then.” he sounded bored when he said it, but both of the science twins were far from it. Simmons looked as nervous as Skye’s ever seen her. Her breathing was erratic, her eyes were wide, and her mouth was fully dropped.

“This is very inappropriate.” she finally uttered from the far corner. “We work together. It’s against every directive –”

“Simmons, it’s fine. It’s just a kiss. It doesn’t mean anything.” she walked slowly, non threateningly, towards the girl. When Skye was in front of her, Simmons stood abruptly.

“It doesn’t work this way, Skye. Rules are there for a reason!” she stated, cold sweating. “And besides, I didn’t even want to participate in this stupid game anyway, I’m not going to let you two drag me into it!”

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting a bit?” Skye said in a tamed tone. Simmons’ nostrils flared and Skye realised that maybe she shouldn’t have said it. Simmons looked like she wanted to say everything, to yell at Skye until her ears bleed. She opened her mouth and stared confused around. She decided she shouldn’t say anything – or at least, not anything relevant.

“I’m going to sleep.” she whispered. Her gaze meet Skye’s one last time before she scurried off, looking down, to her pod. And there she stood, thinking about the events in the dark. Thinking that she wanted, like Skye, not to be the shy one for once. And not to make a big deal out of things she couldn’t control. Out of kisses, and sex. No judgement, no embarrassment. For once, she’d like to be free of all of it – like Skye.

She didn’t realise she was crying until a tear dropped on her forearm.

A knock on the door dragged her away from her thoughts. She wiped her cheeks and muttered the best unbroken ‘come in’ she could muster.

“Hey.” Skye’s silhouette formed against the doorframe. “A bit dark in here.”

“I was going to sleep.” Simmons lied.

If Skye saw through it, and she probably did, she didn’t miss a beat going with it, “oh, sorry, do you want me to leave? I come in peace, even brought you the last beer.” her voice was unsure, and kind. It made Simmons smile.

“You can stay.” Simmons told her softly, with an undeniably sad smile, and propped herself up to a sitting position on her bed. Skye turned the light on and joined her.

“Here.” Skye cracked the bottle opened and handed it to the girl. “I saved it in the depths of the fridge, so it must be like…”

“Perfect.” Simmons purred, after taking the first sip. The girl had her eyes closed, head slightly thrown back, and licked her lips. Skye eyed the scene with shocked amusement – the girl was completely oblivious to how sexy she looked in that instant. Skye, on the other hand, was painfully aware of it. She felt the alcohol clouding her better judgement, so she shook her head a bit to remind her that, yes, this is Simmons, the girl that just freaked out because of one dared kiss. 

The scientist took another gulp. A drop fell from her lip to her chin, and covered slowly the extend of the girl’s neck. Skye took a deep breath.

“Is there something wrong?” Simmons had a curious, innocent look on her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Skye blurted, a bit out of the blue. “You know, for the whole kiss situation. I didn’t want to put you on the spot there… it was kind of jerkish of me.”

“It’s fine. And I think… maybe you’re right.” Simmons looked at the floor and Skye was taken aback. Was Simmons really insinuated what Skye thought she was? “I should’ve joined you guys with the games. As long as they’re rules compliant.” she threw a judgemental look at Skye. Skye, in turn, tried her best to cover up the disappointment in her face for not getting a chance to kiss Simmons. Funny – she never thought hard about the girl before the scene. But after it, her thoughts were swarmed with curiosity about it. And a lust she didn’t know she had.

“What’s the fun in that?” Skye yelped in a knee-jerk reaction, but decided to . “All right, all right! Baby steps.” she smirked and Simmons pouted exasperated. Adorably so. And She couldn’t really keep herself from eyeing those lips… damn! She decided she needed a drink. Not thinking twice, she grabbed Simmons’ bottle and chugged some. “Fuck, this is good.” she handed it back to Simmons, who did the same. “And yeah, you should totally play next time.”

“I don’t know, I just… I feel exposed.” Simmons sighed. Skye looked at her guilt ridden expression and wanted to hug the girl. And kiss her… damn it! Stop thinking that, for fuck’s sake! Instead, she chose the bro version of it: the supportive hand on the shoulder.

“Don’t give yourself a hard time. I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Heck, I figured it out, and I’m not nearly as smart as you!” Skye said with a little laugh, which turned into a content smile when Simmons’ features were graced with a smile of her own. “Just give it time.”

The words have hung with her throughout the months. And when added to a brief reminder of the different parts of the brain and their functions, it turned into this crazy idea: what if she could make her self control disappear by biologically inhibiting it? It seemed ludicrous, but perhaps it was exactly what she needed.

Only not even Simmons, brainy as she is, could predict the consequences.

“Dear goodness, Skye!” Simmons hissed as she gripped the sheets violently. Skye smirked satisfied, and continued working her tongue between the girl’s legs.

“Two weeks since I first had sex with you and I still can’t believe how good you fucking taste, Jemma Simmons.” Skye said and Jemma smiled.

“That’s sweet, but I can think of better uses to your tongue, now that you already got me into bed.”

Skye scoffed. “Ever the impatient girl. Calm down, I’m giving you what you want soon.” Jemma sighed. She felt a bit powerless, and bored. Tonight was the first night Skye asked her not to inject herself with the serum, and she complied, only to regret it a couple minutes after. Half an hour into it, she was doing theatrics.

This was nothing like the sex they’ve been having for the past week. The serum filled, aggressive sex. The sex that left bruises all over Skye’s thigh because Jemma can’t resist the urge of marking her territory. Well, at least ‘super slut’ Jemma. Only her would grab a handful of hair right now and demand Skye to do her properly. She’d not need to raise her voice – a velvety tone and a half smirk would suffice to send the girl into this sex crazed beast.

Hungry and totally at her command.

But good old Jemma Simmons, she’d never do that. Would she?

“Skye, stop.” she finally couldn’t take it anymore. The girl laid immediately by her side, worry all over her pretty face.

“Jemma, I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have asked for…” she started to ramble, but Jemma stopped her.

“Don’t apologise, please.” she said, her voice cracking. “I’m lying to you.”

“What?” Skye’s expression went to full shock in a blink.

“I’ve been injecting myself with a placebo for the past week and a half.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's an update! I loved writing this chapter – I know there's almost no smut in it, but plotwise it's the big turn, so this was satisfying! And a flashback, because I wanted to flesh out the part where Simmons gets too frustrated by her excess of self control. Hopefully this all turned out a-okay.  
> Also, I revised all the story's punctuations and did some basic nitpicking so I could catch up with my ideas and write chapter six. Because I didn't know how to punctuate dialogue a couple of months ago, sadly. But everything should be fine now! Let me know if it isn't.


End file.
